Overtime
by PerfectingSilence
Summary: Grell and William go out to reap a few souls. What will come out of the evening? Grell x William


_**Title: Overtime**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Description: Grell and William go out to reap a few souls. What will come out of the evening?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) , Grell, or William. However, I do own Adam Bullhard. He is one of my OCs.**_

_**A/N: Hey everyone! My first Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) story! Hope you enjoy!**_

William pushed his glasses farther up on his nose with the end of his death scythe. Next to him, Grell fixed his hair and fluttered his eyelashes in his direction. They had a few souls to collect that evening.

"Sutcliffe, now is not the time to be flirting" It was going to be a long evening.

"How dare you accuse a lady of such a thing?!" Grell replied as he swung his death scythe over his shoulder.

William sighed. "You're not a woman, Sutcliffe"

"How rude! Well, let's go get this unfortunate soul, handsome" the other said with his usual, flirty tone.

"Might as well get it over with"

"Oh, don't think about it like that, think about all the quality time we get to spend together while collecting this soul!" the statement was finished off with a flirtatious wink.

A somewhat annoyed sigh could be heard along with a, "Hurry up or you're getting left behind"

Grell did a little dance as he thought about quality time with William. "Wait up handsome!" he ran after him, tripping over the scythe.

"My god, Sutcliffe. How do you get anything done with that sense of coordination?" a small, amused smile was present on William's face.

"And how do you get anything done with that smexy, handsome face of yours? It's distracting me!"

"Sutcliffe! Act professional for once!"

"I'm sorry, but it's true sweetheart" the comment was met with a faint blush from William. "So where is this Adam Bullhard?" Grell asked as he touched William's arm lightly.

The other scowled but made no effort to remove the younger's hand. "Just outside a bar on Second Street"

A set of sharp white teeth were flashed as Grell smiled scandalously. "Let's go get him!" the reaper exclaimed as he jumped onto a building, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. William followed close behind, but with a little more grace in his step.

Grell looked at William and raised an eyebrow as to question when to strike. After spotting Adam alone on the street below, William nodded once. Taking the cue, Grell jumped down swinging his chainsaw. His lustrous red hair flew behind him, like a waterfall of silk. Knowing Grell couldn't see him, William smiled at the sight. Missing Adam with the chainsaw, Grell plummeted towards the ground face first. Sighing, William killed Adam with his own death scythe so he couldn't get away and collected the soul.

"My bad. You distracted me there for a minute, Will" Grell sent another wink in William's direction.

"Did I?" a roll of his bright eyes complimented the question nicely.

"Yes, you did. It's too bad Adam was a human, he was pretty good looking"

Once again, William rolled his eyes. "You are such a flirt"

"Why must you keep treating a fair lady such as myself like that, bright eyes?" he softly punched the other's arm.

Getting a grip on the mass of red silk, William pulled Grell along by his hair. "Come on, Sutcliffe. I do not want to get stuck with overtime"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. Not the hair, not the hair!" his reaction was immediate. In response, William let go of his hair and dragged him by the arm instead.

"What's the rush? Don't you like spending time with me?" a flirtatious voice responded with another flutter of feminine eyelashes.

"I hate overtime. You know that"

"Oh fine then Willie. Let me go and we shall run into the sunset, I mean, er, into headquarters"

"Sutcliffe!" William nearly laughed.

A lighthearted giggle filled the room. "What's wrong, bright eyes?"

The other shook his head and smiled lightly. "Nothing, Grell"

Said reaper then saw something interesting and went to look at it, but tripped over William's feet. The later caught him and blushed. Their position resembled the dip in a fancy dance.

"Oh, hello Willie" Grell smiled and blushed. Blushing deeply and clearing his throat out of awkwardness, William helped Grell up. "Thanks. But did you _**see**_ that bunny?!" He started getting really hyper and doing a little dance. "It was so _**fluffy!**_" this made the other laugh. "Will! Are you _**smiling?!**_" his mouth fell open in shock as he continued his little dance.

"No! You must be going delusional now" another blush spread across William's face.

While spazzing out and doing his little dance, Grell began chanting, "I made Will smile, I made Will smile!"

"Oh shut it, Sutcliffe"

"No need to be so snappy, Will" he smiled, showing his sharp teeth again.

"Sorry, Grell. Can we go now?"

"Okay Sweetie" of course, the redhead began running in the wrong direction. Running after him, William had to say they were going to wrong way.

"What are you talking about, Will? Wait, where are we going again?"

"... Headquarters. Is your memory really that bad Sutcliffe?"

"I'm sorry, my mind just gets all fuzzy when you're around" Grell responded with an innocent smile.

"Sure it does. Come on" At least one of them knew where they were going.

"Are you doubting me, William?" a hint of amusement was present in his yellow-green eyes.

"Don't make me drag you by your hair, Grell" William smiled.

"No! Not. The. Hair."

"Come on then" the older of the two stopped to give him time to catch up. Grell began to skip, but then crashed into a bush with an "ow". "My god, I'm going to have to carry you"

"Now William, it;s not polite to put your hands on a lady without permission"

William blushed. "First, you're still not a woman. Second, I am _**not**_ putting my hands on you"

"Yes, I am. Now what were we doing again?"

"Getting back to headquarters so we don't get overtime" How bad was his memory?

"What's so bad about overtime when you get to spend so much time with _**me**_?" eyelashes fluttered for the millionth time that day.

"I _**will**_ drag you by your hair if you don't follow me _**now**_"

"Okay, okay!" the reaper started walking a little faster.

"There you go"

"Oh forget positive reinforcement. No, just threaten to pull my hair" Grell grumbled to himself.

"You did a better job than usual by the way"

"Why thank you Will- wait what?! _**Than usual!**_ I should slap you for talking to a fair maiden like that"

William smiled lightly. "That's the only compliment you're getting from me, Sutcliffe"

"Good enough coming from you, bright eyes"

"You say that a lot, you know" William rolled is eyes again.

"What?" a playful innocent tone was used.

"Oh, nevermind" he smiled.

"Okay, Willie... You never explained why you hate overtime so much.." Grell was rather curious.

"I just have better things to do" What William wanted to say was, "I hate it because the more time I spend with you, the more I fall for you and that makes me afraid"

"Oh" Grell's face fell a little at the idea of William having more important things to do than spend time with him. It was then that William realized that he had nothing to loose. Leaning in, he kissed the shinigami. Grell looked at him in shock before kissing back. Pulling away, William was worried about Grell's reaction.

"We are definitely getting overtime" the other replied with a bright smile.

Leaning in so their noses were almost touching, William whispered, "Looking forward to it" and kissed Grell again.

_**Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think of this story! I would like to thank my friend for helping me. We did this in a roleplay form and she was Grell. Did a brilliant job, might I add. Sorry if William seems a little OOC though. Also, the ending is a bit rushed, because the texts got deleted and I couldn't remember what happened. Love you all! =^.^=**_


End file.
